Weaselton Strikes Back
by frozenfangirl97531
Summary: The Duke of Weaselton is longing for a new a kingdom. A better kingdom. And all he needs is to kidnap a snowman and write a letter. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**The Duke's** POV

"Mmf!" Olaf yelled through the cooler plastic.

"Quiet, snowman! I need that kingdom!" I yelled.

The ship came to a stop.

"Ah, Weselton. Soon, it shall be watched over by..." Wait. Who was going to take care of Weselton when I was gone? Eh, I'll cross that bridge when we get there.

I'm sure The Snow Freak has noticed my note by now. Would you like to read it? It goes like this:

_Dear Freak, _

_I have stolen Olay or Olan or whatever. Give me the kingdom by sunset next Monday. Or else he's by the fire._

_Love, Duke of Weselton_

See? Did you like it?

Well, gotta go. The snowman is whining again.

**Elsa's POV**

Oh god. Oh no.

Olaf is gone. That jerk, the Duke of Weaselton, nabbed him.

I gotta tell Anna. But she's on a date with Kristoff. What do you think? Should I tell her?

Yeah.

I have to tell her.

I run towards the door, blasting it open. I run to a nearby citizen and ask, "Where's Ana?"

The citizen points toward the mountains, and I sigh.

"Of all the places you could go and things you could do on a first date, you choose sledding in the mountains. Ugh.. I guess more stairs then." I shoot ice to form stairs from where I am to the mountains. I turn around, seeing that the squealing kids were following me. "Sorry, kids. Queen business." I say as I make a gate separating us and I run up the stairs, hoping to find her soon.

**Anna's POV**

Oh, Kristoff.

*Giggle*

WHEEEEE!

**Kristoff's****POV**

Anna's cute and funny, I've got to admit.

WHOOOO!

**Olaf's POV**

What's going on?

If only Sven were here!

**Sven's POV**

MUUUUUUURFFFF


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: To "unicorns"**_

_**I'm trying to make the POV's short so I can update frequently. But I'll try to make them longer! I was just in a hurry!**_

_**And for anyone else who reviews, you can PM me or, if you don't have an account, I'll do what I did for "unicorns"**_

_**Thanks! ;) -frozenfangirl97531**_

**Duke of Weselton's POV**

It seems that the Snow Freak has replied with a letter.

Let me tell you it.

_Dear Duke of Weaselton, _

Let me interupt. My kingdom is _Weselton, _not Weaselton.

Err, those can be confused.

ANYWAY,

_Dear Duke of __**Weselton**_(I corrected it)

_I have decided to think about it with my sister, Anna. We shall never hand over our kingdom. Please don't put Olaf in front of the fire._

_Love,_

_ Elsa, Snow Queen_

She must have some nerve, not handing her kingdom.

Well, I put the snowman in front of the fire as quickly as possible.

But that stupid snowflurry cloud won't get off his head! Oh, how stupid of me! And that's very rare!

Every time I swat it, it dodges and moves back! Ugh!

**Elsa's POV**

"Anna!" I shout, and she runs toward me.

"Elsa, what are you doing here? We're having fun!" she giggles.

"Anna, the Doof of Weaselton_**(thanks to "unicorns" for helping me with that)**_has gotten Olaf! He threatened to put him by the fire."

Anna giggled.

"Oh, Doof! He is _so _stupid!"

"Well, if we don't get him back... Oh, I don't know! But I love him! He's like a little brother, isn't he?"

"Of course! Oh, gosh..."

"Well, what should we do?"

"I don't know!"

With a few minutes to think...

"I got it!" I yell.

**Anna's POV**

"What is it?" I yell back.

"Stop yelling!"

"Okay!"

"Well, we need to go there to sign the official handing over treaty or whatever, right? Well, while we discuss it, you will ask to use the restrrom. When you go, search for Olaf. If you find him in 10 minutes, then get him out. He'll board the boat we leave for him with Kristoff, and he'll take Olaf home. SOund like a plan?"

"Um, okay! Well, tell Kristoff then!" I say, smiling. We'll get him back!

**Kristoff's POV**

"So what you're saying is that I need to stand in a boat on a freezing night and wait around an hour for you to rescue a _snowman?"_

"Yes, but it's Olaf! Please?" Anna pleaded.

I sighed. "Fine, but first, Elsa versus me and Anna in a race down the hill!"

"Okay!" Elsa said. Of course, she would obviously use her powers.

"No powers!" I said as we sat in our sleds.

"No promises!" she yelled as she went down the mountain.

"Oh, not fair..." I mutter as we slid down the mountain, catching up to her.

"NOPE!" Elsa said as she formed an ice-brick wall.

As you can probably tell, she won.

**Olaf's POV**

I sat in front of the fire.

"Mmmm..." I say. The fire felt good! And if I melted, Elsa's snowflurry cloud is above me!

"So what's wrong with you?" I say, looking at the Doof.

"Ugh! Why won't you melt?"

"Well, _you're _not worth melting for."

_**(By the way, when the movie said "some people are worth melting for", I died. Sorry, just a fangirl thing)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hey, guys! I hope you like the story! But I read it over and I think it seems kind of foolish. So I decided to just show the letters sent between them! Please tell me if you like this way better or last time's way better! Thanks!**_

_**To "unicorns",**_

_**Okay, well I give credit to Crystalized Iris for the Doof part, but I got Weaselton from the movie, actually! And I'm glad you liked the story!**_

Letter #1- Elsa to Duke of Weaselton

_Dear Doof,_

_I have changed my mind about not handing the kingdom over. I will come to Weaselton and hand over the kingdom, but first we shall discuss it. _

_Signed, _

_Elsa, Snow Queen of Arendelle_

Letter 2-Duke to Elsa

_Dear Snow Freak,_

_Okay, I have taken Olan or Olar or whatever away from the fire. Please come tonight and we shall discuss it. _

_From, Duke of Weselton_

Letter 3-Elsa to Duke

_Dear Doof,_

_I will be bringing Anna along with me. And please don't call me Snow Freak._

_Signed, _

_Elsa, Snow Queen of Arendelle_

Letter 4-Duke to Elsa

_Dear Snow Freak,_

_Please don't call __**me **__Doof! And don't sign your name as the Snow __**Queen **__anymore._

_Thank You,_

_Duke of Weselton_

Letter 5- Anna to Kristoff

_Dear Kristoff,_

_I hope you are having fun delivering ice to the neighboring kingdom! I heard they have a water park there! _

_Elsa needs you to return today for the plan. _

_Love,_

_Anna_

Letter 6- Kristoff to Anna

_Dear Anna,_

_Yes, I am having fun here! And the water park is AWESOME! I'll be back soon._

_Love, _

_Kristoff_


End file.
